Such a tool change device has been known from EP-B10 288 744. A rotary connection for fluidic supply lines of the tool, which has a fixed part with ring channels and a rotary part with cross channels, is present in the tool change device. The ring channels are arranged at the inner circumference of the fixed part and are positioned one behind the other in the direction of the power take-off axis of rotation of the manipulator. During the assembly of the rotary connection, the fixed part and the rotary part are fitted together in the direction of the power take-off axis of rotation of the manipulator. In the prior-art arrangement of the ring channels, this has the disadvantage that the seals between the ring channels may be damaged during the assembly. Due to the circumferential arrangement of the ring channels, the sealing depends exclusively on the quality of the seals arranged between the ring channels and their expansion volume. There is no possibility of retightening seals damaged during the assembly or even of compensating tolerance errors.
FR-A-2 596 495 shows a rotary and drive connection for the arm parts of a robot. Hydraulic rotary cylinders are provided for driving the arm parts which are rotatable in relation to one another. The rotary cylinder fastened to the rotated arm part is supplied by an external hydraulic pump via a rotary connection, which is arranged between the arm parts. The rotary connection forms a fixed part of the robot, and the two parts of the rotary connection are rigidly connected to one arm part each. The rotary connection has cross channels and ring channels arranged concentrically around the axis of rotation.
Another tool change device for manipulators has been known from EP-B10 164 091, but this has no rotary connection for the fluidic supply lines. The needed freedom of movement of the tool is achieved here due to the flexibility of the connected supply lines.